


Broken

by jannabanana



Series: Jan’s dumb AUs [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drug Use, F/M, Im sorry Kaidam shippers, Lemme warn you tho Kaidam is toxic as shit in this, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, This fanfic contains a lot of triggers so only if you know you can handle it I suggest you stay away, Yandere Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannabanana/pseuds/jannabanana
Summary: Adam was broken nothing could fix himKai was fixed so much could break himAnd Adam was the one to do it(This fanfic contains a lot of elements that may trigger some please read the tags to see if you may be affected)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I find it funny how my first fanfic on here is something really fucking dark 
> 
> //Another reminder that this fanfic includes abuse and mentions of rape if this anyone’s triggers I suggest you stop here//

Adam yanked the knife out the girl strapped to the chair. Her shrieks were loud and annoying Adam hated loud victims but after a while she settled down her voice faded until nothing could be heard in the house expect his phone ringing.

Adam turned towards the sound it was his timer it was time for school. Adam cursed as he noticed there was blood on his perfectly cleaned white buttoned up. He took it off putting it in the laundry and started cleaning up the body. 

-

Kai was humming happily as he skipped to school.

“Surprise!” Kai said as he tackled Reeve from behind giggling “What the fuck Kai! I could have dropped my croissant!” Reeve huffed as he got up and dusted off his pants.

“Oh hi! Kai want a muffin?” Mira smiled as she opened the light pink box to show off 6 muffins all lined up perfectly. 

Kai gasped “you had time to go to the bakery today? No fair I wish I was there!” Kai pouted but grabbed a large double chocolate muffin and took a small bite.

Vanessa snickered as she watched the energetic boy reach for more muffins only to be rejected by Mira. 

“No more Kai I don’t want you vomiting in class.” Mira said in a playful tone she then turned to Adam smiling.

Adam walked up his expression blank but that’s how it was all the time he had no emotion at all but no one cared everyone loved him.

Mira set down the box “hi Adam! Want a muffin?” Adam slowly shook his head looking over at Kai a quick smile appearing.

“Kai are you enjoying that muffin?” Adam said his tone dull.

“Yeah I am! Mira got these from the bakery downtown! Isn’t she the best?” Kai said as he looked over at Mira.

Adam hated it when Kai looked over at Mira and how his eyes sparkled at her but not him. Everyone knew Kai liked Mira expect Kai and it drove Adam insane.

Late at night he would think about Mira sometimes she was the only thing on his mind. He would think of all the torture methods he could use on Mira to make her suffer to make her hurt. He could never be satisfied until she was gone. 

-

Adam walked down the hall until reaching the last door. It lead to the club that Mira and Kai started mainly for them to discuss coding and games.

Reeve and Skeet were sitting together watching some anime on Reeve’s laptop as Skeet fed the shorter boy ramen. Vanessa was reading manga while Kai and Mira were discussing something.

Adam walked up to Kai smiling trying his best to block Mira out of his mind.

Kai looked over at the taller male “Adam! Can you please tell Mira here that Reigisa is better then Ryo x Akira?” Kai said his tone for some reason going at a high pitch.

Mira rolled her eyes “cmon Ryo and Akira are my OTP Reigisa is like the shadow of all ships.” 

Kai quickly turned around to face Mira “that is not true! Reigisa is the best!” Kai said his voice growing loud quickly attracting the other kids attention.

Vanessa sighed setting down her manga and putting a comforting hand on Kai’s shoulder “Okay you two lets calm down.”

Adam felt something grow inside of him as he grabbed Vanessa hand and pushed her away. 

Vanessa stumbled a bit because of Adam’s forceful push “Adam what the fuck dude!?” Reeve yelled as he shut his laptop running over to check if Vanessa was okay.

Adam groaned as he straighten his stance “I’m sorry Vanessa I’m just annoyed ya know? Today was long and tiring.” Adam said trying his best to keep up his act.

Before Reeve could get any madder Vanessa sat down quickly grabbing her manga “it’s okay Adam I understand this school is shit anyway.” Vanessa smiled Adam could already tell that smile was forced.

But he didn’t complain he smiled back and sat down taking out a sit for Kai slowly taking out his laptop.

-

Adam walked up to Mira his eyes still blank “are you and Kai walking home today?” 

Mira eyes lit up as she completely ignored Kai “yeah we are wanna come?” Adam smiled and nodded.

Kai shoved some books into his bag and Adam could quickly sense his struggle “you need some help Kai?”

Kai shook his head turning back to his bag finally getting all his books in and turning towards his friends “okay! Let’s go!”

-

The sun started to go down a bit making everything around them go dark. 

Kai was still skipping humming happily not even noticing the darkness. Mira was looking at Adam her eyes sparkling which affection as Adam had his eyes on the ginger boy.

Adam’s breathing stopped as the cold air settled in.

“Guys can I show you something I found this morning?” Adam said slowly as he started turning a another direction.

Kai turned around following the older boy without thinking while Mira shrugged and followed as well.

The more steps they took the darker it became.

“Guys should we go back-“ Adam stopped silencing Mira as they all stood in dark alley way.

“We’re here.” Adam said grimly.

“What do you mean-“ before Mira could think she was met with a sharp sting to the chest. Her hands started shaking as she looked at the knife stuck in her chest. 

Mira looked at Adam and she thinks that was the first time she saw him smile but it wasn’t a normal smile it was filled with insanity, obsession, amusement. 

Mira fell to the ground trying her best to yell out for help for anyone but she couldn’t speak her mouth was dry and her eyesight was failing. Everything went dark.

“Mira!” Kai screamed as he tried to run to her but was pulled away by Adam. 

Adam pulled the smaller boy into a rough kiss. Kai struggled and started kicking at Adam anything to get him away from this madman.

Then Kai’s movement stopped as he felt something in his neck and then quickly yanked out. Kai screamed but it was muffled by Adam.

Adam pulled away showing off a small smile of enjoyment as he let Kai go.

Kai first thought was to run for help but he ended up wobbling on his legs like his whole body has gone numb. He leaned on the wall of a building for support before sinking down.

“Mira...” Kai whispered as he felt tears run down his cheeks his vision growing hazy. Adam grabbed Mira limp body yanking the knife out.

“Kai your so gullible aren’t you? She never loved you she just wanted me. But I want you Kai your all I ever wanted.” Adam voice was calm and comforting but each word sent a shiver down Kai’s spine. 

Kai wanted to ask so many things but all he could do was cry he forced out a few final tears before falling to the ground.

-

Adam walked upstairs to his room smiling as he spotted the red head.

Adam felt a emotion he never acknowledged which was joy seeing how Kai was finally his made him feel so complete.

Adam got closer Kai’s breathing only making him smile more. Kai slowly turned over rubbing his eyes to spot Adam.

Adam smiled quickly making Kai remember everything that just happened.

“hello darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry it gets worst I’m going to make my boy Kai suffer


End file.
